In developing trails through remote mountainous areas, it is often necessary to go over and down obstructions such as rock formations, rivers and the like. It is desireable that these trails be accessible to the general public in order for full enjoyment of the wilderness. The problem in building ladders and the like is that these obstructions may be several miles from access roads and as a result, they have to be carried on one's back. When there are several ladders necessary along the trail, such is not practical.